Sneak
by Nightly Rose
Summary: How do you sneak out of the house with a family of vampires? Read and Review


**Writers Block (noun) and Evil occurrence that occurs only when work needs to be accomplished. **

**I'm sorry but the evil occurrence is currently plaguing me not allowing me to work on "The Wedding". So I started working on a simple one shot to ease the writer's block pain. So this story is about Edward and Bella's daughter, Allie, and her plan to sneak out of the house while her parents are away.**

**Quick Allie notes... 1) She is sixteen 2) she is not a vampire, she was adopted by Edward and Bella but she doesn't know it 3) She is not aware that her parents are vampires. **

**Now... enjoy what writer's block produces.**

There he sat, right outside my school. I usually would go crazy on him but today he brought the Vanquish causing me to care slightly less, until he rolled the window down causing the usual swoon amongst my friends. I eyed them angrily but the giggles still continued.

"I'm sorry Allie," my best friend Becca stuttered fixing her hair. "But you're dad is gorgeous!"

It was true my dad didn't look a day over 20, but I purely hated when my friends fell over him every time he was in their visual range. Why he wouldn't let me just drive to school and save me the embarrassment, I didn't know but somehow he enjoyed seeing me miserable.

"This is why you all are never allowed over at my house!" I spat yanking open the car door and slumping inside as fast as I could slamming it closed. "Dad, just drive." After countless moments of awkward silence I couldn't stand it anymore. "Why can't I just drive to school!? I have my license, we have more than enough cars, and you showing up to school doesn't improve the way my friends act."

He laughed quietly continuing to focus on the road.

"What, Dad? Speak!"

"Not insulting you're driving or anything honey but," He started looking down at me. "You're pretty accident prone like you're mother and I'd rather be safe then sorry."

I pouted out my bottom lip. I learned when I was about five it was the easiest way to get him to sway the vote in my favor. He sighed; he was putty in my hands.

"Monday, you'll drive but I will ride with you. We'll see how it goes from there. Alright?"

The car came to a stop in the driveway. This wasn't exactly the solution I wanted. Dad would still be coming to school, but I would get to drive. Hopefully the Vanquish.

"Alright..." I whined unbuckling my seatbelt. He pulled me toward him and kissed the top of my head. He was so cold sometimes, well actually all the time. I followed him into the house.

"Bella! We're home!" He yelled while promptly opening the door. AS if summoned by magic she appeared in front of us, my mom. She too looked as if she was still in high school; I never had to worry about wrinkles in my entire life. Her eyes were dark today. That's another weird thing about my parents their eyes would lighten and darken. They both said it was because of what they wore but I wondered why no matter what I wore mine stayed the same chocolate brown.

"Allie, you're father an I are going away for the weekend," She started leaping into his arms. Parental PDA was really uncalled for. I wasn't really focused on that, they were going away. Finally I didn't have to attempt to sneak out, even though every single time my dad would catch me. I could actually go to Becca's house and stay there as long as I wanted. Finally!

"But..." Dad started. Oh crap, here came the but. "Alice and Jasper are going to stay with you. We don't want you almost burning down the house again."

"Hey!" I retorted. "It was Uncle Emmett's idea to roast marshmallows! _He_ started the fire and _I_ put it out." I rolled my eyes and sank down into the kitchen chair.

"Alice and Jasper are still coming. Edward, we have to go pack"

They both started upstairs but Dad stopped and came back down resting his pale hand on my shoulder.

"No funny business." He warned and leapt up the stairs following my mom.

It was almost two in the morning before Uncle Jasper had passed out on the couch and Aunt Alice lying next to him. To my great advantage the TV was still on, the volume blaring. I tip toed down the stairs trying to be as graceful as I possibly could. I finally reached the bottom and retrieved the keys to the Volvo.

**B ovr soon. ** I texted Becca as I quietly made my way out onto the porch. I slipped into the car and just as I put the key into the ignition a dark figured appear in the back seat scaring what sense I had out of me.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" Aunt Alice asked.

"Crap" I mumbled slamming my head down on the steering wheel not caring that the horn was sounding probably waking up the entire neighborhood. "How did you even get out here... you were... and I was...crap"

"You're not as quiet as you think. Now, get inside"

"It's like you knew what I was going to do..." I mumbled while getting out of the car. She started laughing, but it almost seemed forced.

"Yeah, because I can see the future. That's really funny Allie and what, you're dad can read you're mind?" She joked her laugh sounded genuine this time. She pushed me back into the house. "Jasper." He shot up straight looking like he was wide-awake.

"Look who I found."


End file.
